New Beginnings - part 4
by Bron
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay reunite after a long separation


  
Title: New Beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1 - 11. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Special thanks also to my new friend June for her valuable insights and comments.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 12  
  
Lindsay looked at her reflection in the mirror, what had seemed like nerves four hours ago was nothing compared to what she was feeling now, she ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture.  
  
"Lindsay stop doing that, I didn't spend all this time fixing your hair for you to mess it up now, keep your hands away"  
  
Lindsay dropped her hands to her sides "Sorry"  
  
Helen looked at her watch "6.30 and I think you're ready, God I'm good"  
  
Lindsay smiled at her "Yes you are, I can't thank you enough Helen...."  
  
"Sure you can" Helen interrupted "Let me stay here until Bobby shows up, I want to see the look on his face when he sees you"  
  
Lindsay looked at her "Forget it" she walked towards the door, "In fact, he'll be here soon"  
  
"Heartless woman" Helen shook her head as she went to exit, on impulse she turned and hugged Lindsay "Have a great time tonight" she walked through the open door, "I'll ring you tomorrow to see how it went"  
  
Lindsay shut the door behind her and leaned against it, she couldn't believe that after five years Bobby could still reduce her to these emotions. It wasn't like this moment hadn't played out in her head at least a hundred times over the past five years. As mad as she had been at Bobby the possibility of reconciliation had always been her hidden little secret dream, one she could take out when she was sad or alone, but the reality of it was terrifying. She felt the knock on the door before she heard it, it made her jump, and she looked at her watch, 6.45pm, she had no idea where the last fifteen minutes had gone. The knock sounded again and she turned to answer it, with a deep breath she opened the door.  
  
Bobby stood there staring at her, not saying a word; self-conscientiously she tugged at her hair, "What's wrong?"  
  
Bobby's eyes traveled over Lindsay, taking in the lovely burgundy dress that highlighted her figure to perfection, her hair, her makeup; he couldn't take his eyes off her. He shook his head to clear his mind "You look wonderful"  
  
She smiled shyly "Thank you.... I wasn't sure where we were going so..."  
  
Bobby shook his head "No it's perfect" he straightened his tie nervously "Umm, I've made reservations, are you ready to go?"  
  
She nodded "I'll just get my purse" she reached down and grabbed it, following Bobby out the door and locking it behind her.  
  
  
The restaurant Bobby had chosen was quiet and elegant, they were shown to a table near the window that overlooked a small park. Lindsay looked around "This is nice, I've never been here before"  
  
Bobby smiled at her "Neither have I, Eugene recommended it"  
  
Lindsay picked up her menu "Ellenor told me he'd re-married Sharon, that's great"  
  
Bobby nodded "Yeah, he's really happy" there was an awkward pause, "So... are you ready to order?" he asked signaling to the waiter. There was a stilted silence when their orders had been placed and the waiter had left, Bobby searched his mind for something to talk about. "So tell me about the last five years"  
  
"It's been mostly work"  
  
"Do you like running your own firm?"  
  
Lindsay shrugged "It was difficult at first, it's hard to make the transition from having a steady income every week to drumming up your own business in order to survive. And I was changing fields from criminal work to civil, so there was a lot to brush up on as well."  
  
"What made you decide on civil litigation?"  
  
"Helen" she smiled "There really wasn't any decision to be made she told me right up front that she didn't intend to spend her days getting criminals free, and that was that"  
  
"That sounds like Helen"  
  
"Yeah, she was so great though, she found the office, she basically decorated it on her own. I remember she used to drag me around all these second hand markets and auctions looking for furniture, we were still building our client base so we didn't have a lot of money but she made what we had stretch... she was determined to make us succeed"  
  
Bobby looked confused "And you weren't? That doesn't sound like you"  
  
"It's not that I wasn't, I guess with being in private practice before... you hear of so many new firms going under, I just wanted to be prepared for that outcome if it happened, so I was trying not to get too emotionally involved. But Helen wouldn't give up, she was determined"  
  
"So is civil practice as rewarding as criminal?"  
  
Lindsay looked a little uncomfortable "I don't really try too many cases any more, I had to in the early days, but ever since we expanded we decided that it was better if one of us became an administrative partner and the other handled the trial work"  
  
Bobby was astounded "But you were so good"  
  
"I still am" She smiled "It works well for us, it was a good decision, truthfully I don't miss trial work too much. Every now and then I'll take a case, but mostly I just supervise"  
  
Bobby watched the waiter place Lindsay's plate in front of her and then do the same for him, as soon as he left he leaned forward. "You know I used to look out for you in the courthouse, once I saw a women walking away from me, and I could have sworn it was you, but then she turned around and I could tell right away it wasn't..." he stopped not knowing if he should go on.  
  
Lindsay stopped eating "What would you have done if it was?"  
  
Bobby looked down at his plate "I don't know"  
  
They ate the rest of their meals in silence, when the waiter cleared their plates away Lindsay finally worked up the courage to ask the question she had wanted to ask for some time. "Why didn't you come and see me after I resigned Bobby?"  
  
Bobby fiddled nervously with his dessert spoon "I don't know"  
  
There was something in his eyes, a look that suggested he was hiding something, Lindsay noticed it right away "I think you do" he paused still unable to answer, she leaned closer "If we're going to have any sort of relationship it has to be founded on honesty, tell me"  
  
"I was scared" he said quietly  
  
She hadn't been expecting that response, she sat back surprised. "Of what?"  
  
"You... us.....all of it"  
  
"But Bobby, there was no us when I left"  
  
"There was always an us Lindsay"   
  
Lindsay was confused "But you'd been with Helen, I thought she was the one you really wanted that's why I pushed the two of you together"  
  
Bobby shook his head "Helen was an escape, one I grabbed at like a life line, but I knew from the start we'd never work out"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He took a deep breath "Because she wasn't you"  
  
Lindsay was having a hard time taking all of this in "Bobby that doesn't make sense you broke up with me to be with her"  
  
He nodded "I know.... I wasn't prepared for how I felt about you.... I was falling in love with you and it scared me" he paused trying to find the best way to explain. "Everyone I've ever loved has left me, I thought if I left you first it wouldn't hurt as much, so when you mentioned Helen it gave me an excuse to end things. But that's all it was, an excuse, I think she knew it too and when we broke up, there I was back in the same position." He looked up at her "I wasn't ready for a long term commitment and I knew I wouldn't get you back without one. So, when the partnership issue came up it seemed like as good a reason as any to push you away again. But it wasn't the business I wasn't ready to share Lindsay, it was me."  
  
Lindsay sat there a little stunned "And now?"  
  
He took a deep breath "Those were the worst five years of my life. By pushing you away, I accomplished the one thing I was most scared of, I was alone"  
  
She picked up her napkin and started fiddling with the corners in a nervous gesture "Surely you dated other women"  
  
Bobby looked very uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading "Not really, one or two maybe but nothing long term"  
  
Lindsay's look was incredulous "In five years, you're kidding?"  
  
He grew defensive "Well, how about you, how many guys have you dated since you left?" he regretted the question as soon as he asked it, he wasn't really sure he was prepared for the answer.  
  
Lindsay looked down "Well that's different"  
  
He smiled relieved "How?"  
  
"Well I was busy, you know starting up a new business and everything, I didn't have a lot of time"  
  
Her answer wasn't very convincing "Uhuh, so neither you or Helen have had time to date in five years?"  
  
"No Helen dates..." She answered without thinking, then she realised what she'd revealed "Oh..."  
  
Her answer cheered him immensely "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Lindsay looked at him a little bit suspiciously "Ok"  
  
"Why didn't you come to see me?" She opened her mouth to answer but he put up a hand to stop her "Before you answer, I know what you overheard with Eugene and I know what Rebecca told you, but the Lindsay Dole I knew back then would have confronted me about that... you just ran, why?"  
  
"I was hurt..." she looked at him and her own words about honesty came back to haunt her, he was being forthright with her he deserved the same "I was in love with you and totally convinced you didn't want any part of me."  
  
Now the shock was Bobby's "Why?"  
  
She thought about her answer for a moment "Because I had no idea how you felt about me, the whole time during our relationship you never gave me any indication of your emotions, but with barely any coaxing at all you left me for Helen. I convinced myself that we were better off. But when the two of you broke up I couldn't help but think maybe we might still have a chance, and then the partnership issue arose and your first instinct was to fire me.... I was devastated; my self-esteem was at an all time low, so when Helen mentioned starting a new firm I jumped at it. It seemed at the time a lot easier an option than going to work everyday knowing you didn't feel what I felt"  
  
Bobby looked ashamed "I'm so sorry about that comment, I never had any intention of firing you, I wanted to push you away but not permanently"  
  
"But you did"  
  
He shook his head "Not intentionally, to be honest I was arrogant enough to believe you'd come to me, or at the very least contact me. When you didn't I convinced myself it was for the best, and that we weren't really meant to be"  
  
She released the napkin she'd been holding "Maybe we weren't"  
  
"I don't believe that"  
  
She looked at him "Why not?"  
  
"Because I never got over you, I kept trying to convince myself that all I needed was time, but it still hasn't happened, maybe we both took the easy way out at the time... "   
  
"I wouldn't call the last five years easy" She interrupted.  
  
He reached across the table and took her hand "Is it too late for us Lindsay?" he asked. "I meant what I said to you at your office, I do want to earn back your trust and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do that, but is friendship the best we can do?"  
  
She shrugged uncertainly "I don't know"  
  
"I don't mean to push you, believe me when I say that I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then go without you again. So if all we're destined to be is friends I'll except that, but if there's even the smallest possibility we could be more...." He paused afraid he was pushing too hard too soon "Well just think about it ok, whatever you decide is fine"  
  
She nodded "I will"  
  
He smiled at her relieved "Great.... Umm would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
She smiled back "I'd love to"  
  
He stood up, leaving money on the table to cover the bill and escorted her out of the restaurant. In contrast to the bad weather of the last couple of days, the night was quite clear with only a feathering of snow falling down. Despite the cold weather Bobby's words warmed Lindsay, they walked slowly through the park and she looked up at the stars, Bobby turned to look at her.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts"  
  
She smiled "I was just thinking about us"  
  
He stopped and turned to face her "What were you thinking?" he was a little scared of her answer.  
  
She looked up at him, "I was thinking that it was good that we finally cleared the air, but if we keep bringing up the past it will be very hard to move into the future"  
  
He took a deep breath "What are you saying?"  
  
"I guess I'm saying lets start again, from the beginning, let's just wipe the slate clean"  
  
He smiled at her "Really?"  
  
She nodded "Really, I don't know anything about destiny Bobby but if we have a chance here let's take it" she took a step towards him "I don't want to live in the past any more"  
  
He closed the gap between them and pulled her against him hugging her tightly, she hugged him back. After a moment he leaned back and ran his hand lightly down her hair, "I won't let you down."  
  
She put her hand up to his mouth to stop him "One day at a time Bobby"  
  
He reached for her hand, and kissed it lightly. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
She smiled "I'd love some" The snow fell lightly around them and she shivered slightly, he noticed the movement and placed his arm around her bringing her closer to his side. With no hesitation at all she placed her arm around his waist and fell into step beside him.  
  
  
  
End of part 12. Well what did you think? I hope you liked it, please send me feedback good or bad.  
  
Bron  
  
  
  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1 - 12. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Special thanks also to my new friend June for her valuable insights and comments.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 13  
  
Lindsay rushed around her apartment looking for her earrings, she had put them somewhere safe so she wouldn't lose them, and as always happens when you do that, now they were lost. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be a big problem, she would have just gone to her jewelry box and chosen a different pair, but these weren't normal circumstances, she had specifically chosen this pair of earrings to match the dress that she had specifically chosen to wear tonight. Because tonight she was going to the Robert G Donnell - Attorney at Law annual Christmas party, and she wanted to look her best.   
  
As Bobby had explained it to her, since Lucy had started working for him, every year she would throw a Christmas party and invite clients and friends and family. It was apparently something all the lawyers looked forward too, and he'd asked her to come along as his date. In the last two weeks since their first date, they had been spending most of their free time together, talking, having dinner, seeing movies, and basically reestablishing their relationship, but it had just been the two of them. Tonight they were taking their relationship to the next level by actually declaring to everyone that they were dating, and although she was glad they were telling everyone - actually at times she wanted to scream it off the top of a building - she was still nervous at the actual prospect of doing so. She knew they would have questions, and even though she hadn't seen everyone in a long time, knowing Ellenor and Rebecca like she did, she knew they would be blunt and personal and she didn't know if she had the answers. She wasn't even sure what Bobby had told them because she hadn't been back to his office yet, the one time she'd mentioned dropping in, Bobby had asked her to wait for the party, because he'd expanded the office and he wanted to show it off to her. Apparently Lucy had a real way with Christmas decorations and this was the way Bobby wanted her to see the it for the first time.  
  
Something shiny caught her attention and Lindsay whirled around nearly knocking over a vase in her haste, she reached out on reflex and steadied it, noticing her earrings on the side table, with a sigh of relief she put them on just as there was a knock at the door. Bobby was standing there looking gorgeous in one of the three piece suits he seemed to favour, she smiled at him as he stepped inside, "I'm nearly ready" she looked around the room "I just cant find my shoes..."  
  
Bobby took so long running his eyes over Lindsay, that she found it hard not to fidget under the intense scrutiny. She had brought this dress with him in mind, because she knew that blue was his favorite colour, the soft, shiny material draped around her body, and when it caught the light it sparkled and gave a hint of translucent quality, that she knew would keep Bobby guessing all night. It fell to just above her knees and she had decided to go with simple and tasteful jewelry to complete the image, hence her frenzied look for the earrings. Bobby finally dragged his eyes up to Lindsay's and she heard the whoosh of breath escape through his teeth, and smiled at the obvious compliment. Bobby was just finding his tongue and was about to actually try to verbalise his thoughts when he noticed how nervous Lindsay seemed, he was surprised, Lindsay was usually so calm and sure of herself "Lindsay what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
She looked up surprised, that wasn't what she'd been expecting him to say "Nothing why?"  
  
"You just seem a little nervous"  
  
She sighed "I am a little, this is the first time we're really going out as a couple and with seeing everyone again and meeting all your other friends, I guess I'm just feeling a bit worried"  
  
Bobby reached out and took her hand "Am I moving too fast for you? I mean if this is too much too soon....."  
  
"No" Lindsay interrupted, "I want to go, its just that...." She paused trying to find the right words to explain.  
  
"Just what?" Bobby asked confused.  
  
"I want to make a good impression" she said quietly.  
  
Bobby smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly "Lindsay they're just as anxious to see you as you are to see them, everyone's really looking forward to tonight and it's mostly because you're going to be there. You wouldn't believe how hard it's been for me to get everybody to work these last few days, all they can talk about is the party" he looked around the room and noticed her shoes beside the couch, he pointed to them "Are they the missing shoes?"  
  
She glanced over and nodded "That's them" she said walking over and slipping them on, "You know Bobby, I could have met you over there, we're probably running late and I don't think it's polite to be late for your own party"  
  
"My motive was purely a selfish one" he replied as she looked over at him "I wanted to walk into the room with the most beautiful woman there" he walked over and removed his arm from behind his back, she hadn't even noticed he'd been hiding anything. He handed her a single red rose "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
She bent her head to sniff the rose, breathing in it's subtle fragrance, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to his "You look lovely" he said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed, she was still getting used to this new affectionate side of Bobby "Thank you"   
  
He held out his hand "Are you ready to go?"  
  
She took one more deep breath and nodded.  
  
___________________________________________________________________-  
  
The party was in full swing when they arrived, they could hear the music as soon as they stepped off the elevator, the office door was open and Bobby paused to let Lindsay walk in ahead of him. She took one step inside and stopped in her tracks. Bobby had told her he'd expanded the office but she didn't realise the difference it would make. Gone was the peeling grey paint on the walls, replaced instead with a soft, soothing green, gone too were the metal shelves that had cluttered up the small space. There was a large room behind where Lindsays desk had been, she could see the conference table in there and assumed it was now the boardroom, then her attention was captured by the area beside the boardroom, which had been opened up into a library, it looked wonderful. All of the old desks had been replaced by beautiful wooden ones, Lindsay looked at the desk she would still be sitting at had she stayed, and felt a small twinge of sadness, she wondered who sat there now. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind, she'd made a conscience decision not to live in the past, she would stick to it. She turned her attention back to the room, the entire office had been converted into a Christmas wonderland. A huge tree stood in the new library every branch decorated, the top holding the biggest star Lindsay had ever seen. Tinsel was hanging from the ceiling, across the walls, it seemed there wasn't a single surface that didn't hold some form of Christmas decoration.  
  
Lindsay was mesmerised, Bobby looked at her "Do you like it?" he asked. Her answer was really important to him, but he tried not to let it show.  
  
She turned to look at him "It's wonderful" she said sincerely   
  
Bobby smiled, relieved "Yeah, Lucy really excels herself at Christmas"  
  
Lindsay shook her head "It's not just that Bobby, it's the expansion as well, I'm looking forward to getting the full tour later on"  
  
Bobby raised his eyebrows suggestively "I think that can be arranged"  
  
She smiled at him and slapped him lightly on the arm "Stop that"  
  
She turned back around just as Rebecca walked out of the boardroom, she noticed Lindsay right away and rushed over arms extended "You're finally here" she said enveloping Lindsay in a big hug "It's so wonderful to see you again Lindsay"  
  
Lindsay was overcome by the reception, she hugged Rebecca back fiercely "It's great to see you, too"   
  
Rebecca's welcome had drawn attention to Bobby and Lindsay and suddenly they found themselves surrounded by the other members of the firm, everyone was exchanging hugs and greetings and all trying to talk at once. Bobby stood back a little and watched the scene before him, it felt right, like placing the last piece of a puzzle together and seeing the completed picture for the first time. He'd always known what was missing, he just hadn't realised how much it had affected everyone else as well. He watched Jimmy shoulder his way past Ellenor to hug Lindsay and Ellenor frown at him, and Bobby smiled, these people were his family, and seeing them all together again, so obviously happy made him realise exactly how far away he had distanced himself, he decided that it was time to stop pulling away from people and instead start appreciating the fact that they were with him.   
  
Everyone was talking at once, firing questions at Lindsay and Bobby caught the look of desperation she gave him. He stepped closer and took her hand, reassuringly, and raised his other hand to get their attention, "Guy's she's going to be here all night there's plenty of time for questions, we've got an entire office full of people here I think we should mingle." He looked around the room and noticed Lucy in the corner holding a serving tray, nodding and trying to edge away from an over talkative middle-aged man who was waving his arms around while talking enthusiastically. She noticed Bobby watching her and rolled her eyes, Bobby smiled "Jimmy go over and rescue Lucy from Mr Watson" he said nodding in Lucy's direction.  
  
Jimmy frowned "Why me?"  
  
"Because he's your client and you invited him"  
  
Jimmy wandered off, muttering under his breath, Bobby looked at everyone else, "Let's all entertain, shall we?"  
  
Eugene nodded and started to walk away, as an afterthought he turned back around and grabbed Ellenor's arm and dragged her with him, "Eugene" she shrieked but followed anyway. Rebecca, seeing that everyone else had left, decided that was enough people from the firm mingling, she wanted to talk to Lindsay. She leaned back against Lucy's desk but the look Bobby gave her had her standing up straight again. "Didn't you invite any clients Bec?" he asked pointedly.  
  
"Sure" she replied "But I want to talk to Lindsay"  
  
Bobby shook his head "Later" he said "We just walked through the door"  
  
She walked away in much the same manner Jimmy had, and Lindsay fought hard to hide her smile but couldn't. "Thanks, I forgot how everyone likes to talk at the same time here."  
  
He smiled back "That doesn't happen at your office?"  
  
"Ah no, we tend to wait until the other person's finished, it's just a style we've developed"  
  
Bobby shrugged "To each there own"  
  
Lindsay looked around the crowded room again, "Speaking of my office, Helen doesn't seem to be here yet"  
  
"Maybe she got lost"  
  
She looked at him, exasperated "I think she remembers the way"   
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked tugging on the hand he was still holding "We should get some food before it all goes" he leaned in to whisper in her ear "You wouldn't believe how much people can eat when the foods free, I should start charging admission"  
  
She hit him lightly on the arm "You can't do that"  
  
"I'm serious" he said, but there was a gleam in his eye, belaying his words "This thing costs me a fortune, I don't know why I keep agreeing to it"  
  
He was grumbling good-naturedly and Lindsay could tell how much he loved these parties. "The things you do for your staff" she said dryly "It must be horrible for you, putting up with all these people, just to keep them happy, I hope they appreciate it"  
  
"Me too" Bobby said smiling, just as he reached the food table he was approached by one of his clients, Bobby held out his hand in greeting "Dennis, good to see you" he introduced him to Lindsay.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Lindsay said.  
  
Dennis nodded "A pleasure" he looked at Bobby "Bobby could I speak to you for a moment please, it's important"  
  
Bobby sighed, unfortunately everything to Dennis was important, he looked uncertainly at Lindsay, she smiled reassuringly "Go, I'll be fine here"  
  
He squeezed her hand "I won't be long" he said and then indicated towards his office "Let's go into my office, Dennis"  
  
Lindsay watched them walk away and then turned back towards the table, she was just about to help herself to a plate of food, when Lucy, newly rescued from her run in with Mr Watson, walked up.  
  
"So you must be Lindsay"  
  
Lindsay looked at her, not sure who she was "That's right"  
  
"I'm Lucy Hatcher" Lucy said holding out her hand. Lindsay shook it "Hey good grip" she said, impressed. "That says a lot about a person"  
  
Lindsay didn't know exactly what to make of Lucy, she was like a whirlwind. She was younger than Lindsay had expected and she was wearing some sort of strange halo on her head with what looked like mistletoe hanging from the end. She thought that Lucy probably made working at the office interesting to say the least.  
  
Lucy was doing her own study of Lindsay, not being at all discreet as she ran her eyes up and down the length of her, "That dress is perfect for you, a great style." She leaned in closer "I'm very good with fashion, I'm always giving tips to Rebecca and Ellenor but they never want my counsel" She shook her head, bewildered.  
  
Lindsay had no idea how to respond to that "Thank you" seemed the safest way.  
  
"So, you used to work here?" Lucy asked, then continued before Lindsay could reply "Can you believe I only just found out, it is so hard to get any information out of anyone here. I mean how do you function if people won't give you all the details?" Lindsay could tell Lucy wasn't really expecting an answer "And then I had no idea what to expect, how do you get a mental picture of the love of someone's life when you're as closed up as Bobby?" She moved her head to the side thoughtfully still examining Lindsay "Your better than I pictured though, I can see why he's so smitten" she nodded "Much better than Jody"  
  
Lindsay raised an eyebrow "Jody?"  
  
Lucy waived her hand dismissively "Oh don't worry about her, she's just someone I tried to set Bobby up with, he never dated and so I thought he might have trouble meeting women"  
  
Lindsay frowned "I see, and did it work?"  
  
"No" she sighed "I'm trying to be nice and instead I end up with this half hour lecture about minding my own business, and not prying into other people's affairs" Lucy rolled her eyes.  
  
Lindsay bit back a smile, and nodded sympathetically "I'm sure you were just trying to help"  
  
"Exactly" Lucy said, as if someone finally understood her "And that would be easier to do if I had all the information up front, I mean I can only work with what I'm given, I'm not a mind reader. I just don't understand why people don't take me into their confidence more, I'm the soul of discretion" She said this with such earnestness that Lindsay had to struggle to keep a straight face. Just when she thought she might lose the battle Rebecca walked up.  
  
"Lucy, shouldn't you be mingling?"   
  
Lucy looked at her "I am, in case you haven't noticed Rebecca, I'm talking to Lindsay"  
  
"Well, we're nearly out of punch, and Matthew just walked in"  
  
Lucy turned her head and started searching for her boyfriend, she smiled when she spotted him, "Well, I'll just see about the punch" she said and left.  
  
Rebecca watched her walk towards Matthew "She'll never get around to filling it up" She motioned her head towards Lucy "Sorry about that, she can certainly talk"  
  
Lindsay couldn't hold back her smile any longer "She's great, she must make the office interesting"  
  
Rebecca nodded "Sometimes too interesting" she looked Lindsay over in very much the same fashion Lucy had "You look wonderful Lindsay, it's so good to see you again"  
  
Before Lindsay could respond they were joined by Ellenor and Helen, who had just arrived. "What are we talking about?" Ellenor asked.  
  
"I just saved Lindsay from Lucy" Rebecca responded.  
  
Ellenor nodded, "Who's Lucy?" Helen asked  
  
Ellenor searched the room and pointed to Lucy who was dancing with Matthew "She's our receptionist"  
  
Helen looked over "What's she wearing on her head?"  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes "Mistletoe"  
  
They all watched as Matthew leaned down and kissed her "It seems to work" Helen replied, "Maybe I should get some" she looked at Lindsay "Something tells me you won't need any this year"  
  
Lindsay blushed "Helen!"  
  
Ellenor coughed into her hand to disguise her laugh "So things are going well with you and Bobby?"  
  
They watched Lindsay turn a brighter shade of pink "The office looks wonderful" she said in a not so subtle change of subject.  
  
"Oh come on Lindsay, help us out, Bobby's like a closed book, do you know how hard it is to get information out of him?" Ellenor pleaded "You have to give us something"  
  
"He does come to work everyday smiling now" Rebecca pointed out to her  
  
"That's true" Ellenor said "But it isn't details, we're lawyers Lindsay we like details"  
  
"There's not much to say" Lindsay said hedging.  
  
Ellenor sighed with frustration and turned to Helen "Is she like this with you, surely you've got some information?"  
  
Helen raised her eyebrows suggestively "Well she comes to work smiling too"  
  
"Helen!" Lindsay said, blushing again.  
  
Just then Bobby walked up to them, he noticed the other women smiling and Lindsay's blush. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked.  
  
Ellenor gave him her most innocent look "Not at all"  
  
"Uhuh" He said looking skeptical "Well then you won't mind if I borrow her for a while will you?" they watched him take Lindsay's hand and lead her to the side of the office that had been cleared to make room for dancing. Bobby pulled Lindsay into his arms and they started to sway to the slow music.  
  
"They look so wonderful together" Rebecca said turning back to Ellenor and Helen.  
  
"Like two pieces of the same puzzle" Ellenor agreed.  
  
"They were meant to be" Helen said. Ellenor and Rebecca nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to the dance floor  
  
Bobby and Lindsay were oblivious to the scrutiny they were getting, as they moved slowly to the music. Bobby looked down at Lindsay and smiled "Sorry I was gone for so long, it's hard to get away from Dennis when he starts talking"  
  
Lindsay smiled back "That's ok I've been having an interesting time, I met Lucy"  
  
Bobby groaned "I should have prepared you for her" he said, but Lindsay could hear the affection in his voice. "What did she say?"  
  
"Oh this and that" she answered vaguely "She did mention something about a woman named Jody"  
  
Bobby frowned "Jody?"  
  
"She said it was some woman she tried to set you up with because you didn't date"  
  
He cleared his throat "She talks too much" he said looking down at her "Lindsay, I didn't go out with her"  
  
"Bobby I was just teasing you, your past is your own business" She smiled and changed the subject "I really love what you've done with the place Bobby, it looks wonderful, like you're finally where you always wanted to be."  
  
He pulled her closer, the music swirled around them and at that moment they could have been the only two people in the room. Their bodies moved as one, as if they'd been dancing together forever, and would continue to do so. Bobby leaned down and kissed her lightly of the forehead "I am now" he murmured softly.  
  
  
End of part 13. Well that's it for New Beginnings. I want to thank everyone for their kind feedback it is really appreciated.  
  
Bron  
  



End file.
